english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Sorich
Michael John Sorich (born March 23, 1958 in California, USA) is an American voice actor, writer, director and ADR director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Shadowfeet 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - "Seen It" Cab Driver *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Cecil Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2014) - Giriko Kutsuzawa, Tessai Tsukabishi (ep365) *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member (ep6), 3rd Division Member, Kamata *Durarara!! (2011) - Asanuma *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Asanuma *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Bodyguard, Man (ep10), Merchant (ep16), Tamahei *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Nero *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Crewman C (ep1), Islander A (ep1), Kiriko Husband (ep2), Shopkeeper A (ep3), Tonpa, Additional Voices *Monster (2009-2010) - Bartender (ep10), Bartender, Detective B (ep43), Florist (ep5), Man on Street (ep44), Mr. Fortner, Old Turkish Man (ep17), Police (ep8), Police Chief (ep13), Publisher (ep48), Reporter (ep3), Sniper (ep46) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep316), Choza Akimichi, Cloud Ninja (ep256), Gamabunta (ep249), Isono, Jirobo, Kin, Land of Hot Water Feudal Lord (ep262) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Chef (ep2), Kai Dunn 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Tessai Tsukabishi *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Big Agumon, Gargomon, Miko *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Choza Akimichi *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Michiru Tsuki *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Cotton Candy Glob, Tar Monster Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Okk *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Prisoner 3, Rebel Shock Trooper *Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy (2000) - Teemto Pagalies *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alfred, Captain Hayreddin Barbarossa, Mr. Swetti Tracsute, Zatz Mightee *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Utsusemi *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Heavy Armored Soldier *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhou Fang *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gamabunta, Homura Mitokado, Jirobo, Passerby *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Stone Ninja *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Jirobo *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (47) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (29) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2016. Category:American Voice Actors